Secret Santa
by LittleTrooper99
Summary: Draco draws Hermione as his secret santa
1. chapter one

This was for the Strictly Dramione FEASTeviel on FB. My prompt was Draco gave Hermione gifts without her knowing. So i went with a secret santa idea for it. I do not own Harry Potter I only own the plot for this story. Thank You Mrs.Renn for proofreading.

Secret Santa

Chapter 1

Day One: Partridge in a Pear Tree.

Draco couldn't help but smile as he read the piece of parchment he had just pulled out of the Santa hat that was passed to him. He sat in the meeting room at work where he worked with one Hermione Granger. He was excited about this Christmas activity she had planned. She suggested doing the Twelve Days of Christmas where they all drew a name and gifted them something. Which is going to work perfectly now; for Draco had drawn Granger's name. He'd been wanting to ask her out since she started working for his father's company that he now owned and ran. So this was perfect, he would send her gifts and on Christmas day ask her to be his girlfriend.

"What are you smiling at?" His friend Blaise asked him.

"Just my name I got." Draco replied with a smile.

"That good?" Blaise smirked.

"You have no idea." Draco replied.

Yes, this would be an amazing thing for him. Hermione wouldn't know what hit her. He couldn't help but keep on smiling. Even with this boring meeting he was sitting in.

"As you all know with Christmas coming, we are doing this new thing that Miss Granger has suggested us do." Draco said with all eyes on him "Let's have fun with it," he said, looking straight at Granger. "With that, you are all dismissed for the day."

Everyone was leaving, but Granger stayed behind as she always did to make sure all the paperwork was gathered and no one left anything behind. Draco just sat back in his chair and watched her.

"Granger," he said, "a moment of your time."

"Of course, Malfoy," she said, stopping what she was doing and sitting in the chair next to him, her leg brushing his.

"I was wondering when we start doing this fun thing?" He asked, smirking since he already knew she had just told them, but he was kind of distracted by her as she came around with the Santa hat he accidentally brushed his hand with hers and he lost all thoughts after that.

"Did you not hear when I said it?" She asked jokingly.

"I was distracted." He replied, blushing a bit.

"We start in two days." She replied, standing up. "Is that all you needed Mr Malfoy?" She asked, leaning over the table and looking at him.

"Yes, that was all, Miss Granger." He said, holding her gaze.

She got up to walk away and he couldn't help but stare at her as she walked away grinning like a kid in a candy store. "Yes, this is going to be a good Christmas," he said out loud.

"How so?" Blaise asked, leaning on the door to the meeting room, smirking

"Oh well….Um…..You see," Draco said, stuttering. "Igotgrangerformyname," he replied really fast.

"What was that mate? Didn't quite catch that," Blaise said even though he did hear him just fine.

"I got Granger for my name." He said, blushing "It's going to be perfect and in the end, she will want to date me."

"Well, good luck mate. I know you have been waiting for a time to woo her so this should be good." Blaise said.

"Well, see you Monday." Draco replied, getting up and leaving to go home.

Draco woke up Monday morning with a big grin on his face. He had worked all night on her 12 Days of Christmas and was so excited to start doing them. He made sure his tie was straight and the blue one she liked so much. And flowed into work. He tiptoed past her office, making sure she wasn't there and went in and set the tree ornament on her desk; Draco murmured the spell that would activate it when she opened it up so it would move. And inside would be a gift that when she took out the small package would enlarge to open. He couldn't help but smirk at it; it was amazing what he had planned.Let's just hope she likes it.He turned to leave her office just as he heard her heels clicking against the floor.

Hermione was so excited to see what her Secret Santa had got her that she rushed to work and hoped it would be there. She made her way down the corridor at a brisk pace. She saw Malfoy standing in the hallway by her office.

"Morning, Granger." He said, nodding to her.

"Morning, Malfoy," she said in return as she hurried into her office and sat down at her desk. There on her desk was a Christmas ornament that was white; painted on it was 1 Partridge in a Pear Tree on one side and the other was a button. She pushed the button on it and it opened up and inside was a Partridge in a Pear tree moving around. There was a package she saw and she grabbed it out it was under the tree in the amazing ornament. With shaking hands she grabbed the package and brought it out. She read:

On the first day of Christmas my Secret Santa gave to me:

She opened the package - inside were the most beautiful pair of earrings. They were her birthstone. She gave a little gasp as she took them out.

"Alright there, Granger?" Draco asked her, hearing her gasp in the hall.

"Just my Secret Santa.." She trailed off. "They gave me the most amazing thing. The ornament is breathtaking and the gift." She said with a smile.

Draco couldn't help but smile with her. He was glad she had liked it.

"Well, I better get back to work." Draco replied, leaving a stunned Hermione in her office.

Draco was whistling a happy tune all day and didn't care what others thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Day Two:Two Turtle Doves_

Draco woke up the next morning with the biggest smile on his face as he stretched and got ready for the day. He decided to wear his emerald green, button up shirt today with his Khaki pants. He loved how it brought out his eyes. He made sure he grabbed the ornament and the gift for Granger. He then went and made himself some tea and flooed into work.

He exited the floo and looked around. No one was here yet. So he walked towards Grangers office and was just about there when he heard her voice inside. He knocked on her door.

"Enter." He heard he say. He opened up the door and there she was sitting behind her desk paperwork everywhere. She was wearing a purple blouse and a black skirt with boots that went up to her knees. She was also wearing the earrings he knew he had given her yesterday. Draco forget how to breath for a minute.

"Oh, Good Morning Malfoy". Hermione said with a smile.

"Morning, Granger," he replied sound a bit out of breath. "You're here early than usual." He said with a smile.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep last night." She replied "So I thought I would come and get some work done."

"Oh, anything on your mind?" He asked, hoping not to sound too different.

"No just… My secret santa gave me the most beautiful gift ever." She said, pushing her brown curls behind her ears to show him. "I was just wondering who it was is all." She sighed again.

Draco couldn't breathe, she was wearing them and he wanted to smile. "They are beautiful." He grinned.

"Was there anything you needed?" She asked him.

"No, I just noticed your door was shut. I wondered what you were doing here so early." He replied, turning toward the door to leave.

"Well, thanks for stopping by." Hermione said to him lost in thought.

"Have a good rest of the day." He replied.

Draco sighed as he went to his office down the hall. Now what was he going to do? He couldn't leave the gift on her desk with her in there. He lightly hit his head on his desk, thinking.

"Draco, you in there?" Blaise called, knocking on his door.

"Come in, Zabani." Draco said, still hitting his head.

"What's the matter boss?" He asked.

"Granger is in her office wearing the earrings I gave with her secret santa and I don't know how to give the second to her now." Draco replied while hitting his head some more.

"Mate, stop. I just seen her head down the hall to file some paperwork. If you go now, you might be able to do it before she gets back." Blaise said.

Draco hurried and took off running down the hall, placing the ornament and gift on her desk before rushing back to his office. Just as he was sitting down, he saw Granger head back to her office. He let out a sigh. _That was too close._

"Did you do it?" Blaise asked, making him jump.

"I did. Thanks for letting me know she had left." Draco replied.

"Anytime, boss." Blaise said before leaving to go back to work.

Work went by so much better for him after that.

Hermione had just gotten back from filing her paperwork and looked on her desk, and smiled. Her secret santa sure was sneaky, that was for sure. She picked up the ornament - this one was white also, but had two white turtle doves painted on it. She found the button for that one much easier and pushed it. Inside there were two white turtle doves flying around they would stop and kiss then fly again. She seen the package flying below them and grabbed it. As the other time it grew to the size it needed too. With shaking hands she read

 _On the second day of Christmas my secret santa gave to me:_

She unwrapped the present and out fell the most beautiful scarf she had ever seen. It was red, green and silver and so silky. Whoever her secret santa was they sure were spoiling her. The rest of the day she had a smile on her face.

Draco was in his office with a smug smirk on his face. He had heard her gasp all the way down the hall and he knew she had liked the scarf. He found it a few months ago and wanted to give it to her. He now had an excuse to gift it to her and he loved that he did. He hoped tomorrow she would wear it around her slim neck so he could see what it looked like on her. He really hoped that she liked all the other gifts. But most of all he hoped when she found out it was him she would agree to be his girlfriend and who knows what else.

Draco couldn't help but smile. He was falling in love with Hermione Granger and he hoped she would feel the same way. With that though in his brain he finished his day and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Day Three: Three French Hens_

Draco was running late today and he was so upset. He didn't know how he was going to get Hermione's gift to her. He was stressing about it and running around the bedroom, finding something to wear. He really wanted to see her face today with his gift he had gotten her. He was so proud of it. He'd had Potter help him pick out a dress. Well, Ginny Potter that is. He had told her she was his secret Santa and she squealed. His ears still rang from it. Draco stopped and thought for a minute about that.

" _So Potter, I need to borrow your wife." Draco had said._

 _They both looked at him funny._

" _And why is that?" Harry had asked him_

" _Well you see…..um the thing is. Igotgrangerformysecretsanta." Draco rushed out._

" _What was that?" Ginny had said, smiling_

" _I got Granger for my Secret Santa." Draco said. "And I want to go pick out a dress for her to have."_

" _Why are going to all this effort?" Ginny asked, thinking she knew the answer to it._

" _Because I have been in love with her for a long time." Draco admitted. "And I am hoping to woo her with these gifts."_

 _Ginny squealed and got up and gave Draco a hug. Draco was shocked by this and still was to tell you the truth._

" _I knew it!" She almost yelled._

" _Yes, I know. Please just keep it a secret until Christmas day." Draco said._

" _We will." Both Potters said_

Draco was brought back to reality when he heard a knock at his door.

Opening it up, he saw Blaise standing there.

"Just coming to see if you were sick or something." Blaise said.

"No, just running late." Draco replied.

"Well, Granger was asking after you and we couldn't find you" He said to him.

"I'm ready now so let's go." Draco said, flooing into work.

* * *

"Malfoy," was the first thing he heard when he got out the fire place.

He turned and smirked. Granger was standing in his doorway.

"Granger," He said as he walked towards his office.

"Did you forget we had a meeting today?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

Draco couldn't help but think what he wouldn't do to grab her by those hips and kiss her.

"No I was just running late." He said. "I will be right there, just need to talk to Blaise for a second."

Hermione turned and went back into his office and Draco turned to Blaise.

"You think you could put this on her desk for her to find, so when she goes back and I walk her to her office I see her open it?" Draco asked him

"Sure, mate." He said and headed to Granger's office.

Once Draco was back in his office he and Granger had their weekly meeting of all the finances and how the business was doing and what not. Once they were done, Hermione stood really fast.

"In a hurry there, Granger?" Draco asked her

"ust wanting to see if my Secret Santa has left anything for me today." She said shyly.

"Oh," was all Draco could say

Hermione got up and left to go. Draco just let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was going mad just being around her. He was going to blurt it out sooner, or later.

He looked down and saw that Granger had left her scarf he had given her yesterday on the chair she had just sat in. Grabbing it and heading down her office. He heard a loud gasp and he ran. There she was standing holding up the beautiful dress that he had got her. He couldn't help but smile.

"That secret santa of yours sure must like you." He said, making her jump "Sorry didn't mean to scare you, Granger." He replied.

"It really is a beautiful dress. That is for sure." She said, eyeing the emerald green silk dress in her hands and spinning around to admire it.

Draco couldn't help but smile at this. He knew he and Ginny had done well.

"Did you need something?" She asked him

Draco was pulled out of his thoughts. "Hummm?" He asked stupidly

"Did you need something?"

"Oh yeah, you left this in my office." He said, handing her the scarf

"Oh, thank you. This is what I got yesterday." She said with a smile. "They really are nice what they do for me." She said, grabbing today's ornament from her desk.

"See they put the gift in here and it all looks hand done." She replied, showing him today's that had thre calling birds on the outside and inside the same birds.

Draco knew this but replied, "That is some magic they do on it." He replied.

"I go home and put them on my tree every day I get one. I love watching them at night." She said with a smile.

"Well, whoever it is, they are special for sure. " He replied, heading out her door.

"Hey, Malfoy," She said.

"Yes, Granger?" He asked her.

"Thanks for bringing my scarf back." She said with a smile

"Welcome." He said with a nod to her as he left.

Once Draco was back in his office he shut and locked the door for the rest of the day. He sat and thought about her reaction to the dress. Yes he couldn't wait till tomorrow's gift where it was going to be the best one yet he thought as he sat at his desk waiting for time to go. He couldn't help but think of Granger in that dress and what she would look like dancing on his arm at a ball or something. He started to get a pain in his chest he knew all too well when thinking of Hermione. He just couldn't help but smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _Day Four: Four Calling Birds._

The sun was shining when Draco woke up that day. He didn't like it because it was the weekend and he didn't get to see Granger when she opened up his gift. He had thought about taking it to her house and casting a charm to see her open it. He decided he would owl it to her instead and just hope for the best. He summoned his owl and tied the ornament to it's leg.

"Take this to Granger." He told his owl and he watched it fly away, hoping she liked today and what he would send tomorrow for her gifts.

He stood in the kitchen for a bit just smiling at where his mind was these days. He wanted it to be Christmas already so he could just tell her it was him and kiss her soft lips and take her out and what not. His mind was not going to be anywhere else but with her till he saw her again at work. It was going to be a long weekend for sure.

Hermione was just waking up when there was a tap on her window. She got up and let the owl in.

"And who do you belong to?" She asked, stroking its feathers.

She then looked at its leg and there was another ornament. This one was with four calling birds painted on it. She looked at it as she took it off the owl before he flew away. If only she knew who's owl that was. Sitting on her bed she pushed the button on it and inside where for calling birds singing a song back and forth with each other. She couldn't help but smile. She found the package tucked inside the ball and grabbed It. This time it size became the shape of a rectangle box. Excited she hurried and opened it after reading the tag.

She was so nervous to open it. When she did she gasped; inside was the most beautiful bracelet she had ever seen in her life. It was a silver and gold tennis bracelet. She couldn't help but smile. She was falling for whoever this was. She knew it was a boy because she made it so girls got boys and boys got girls. She just wished she could figure out who this was. With that she got up and got ready for the day. This weekend she was just going to relax at home and watch some movies. Then it was back to work.

Work - that was a whole other thing. Draco - she was slowly falling harder for him, but she was falling for this man too. She didn't know what to do. She got her blanket and cup of hot cocoa and went and put on her favorite Christmas movie of all time. Polar Express, she sat curled up on the couch. And watched movies till she fell asleep on her couch till morning.

Draco was lying awake thinking of Granger and if she had liked her gift or not. He sure hoped she did. He snuggled down into bed and put the blanket up waiting for the sleep to come it eventually did and he fell asleep with thoughts of his brown haired beauty that he couldn't wait to see Monday.

 _Day Five: Five Golden Rings._

Draco woke the next day with a smile on his face. This one was going to be his favorite thing to see her wear. He decided to get a necklace to go with the bracelet he had got her yesterday. He decided on the same color and everything. What he really wanted to do was give her the promise ring he had been keeping in his desk at work,but he knew it was too soon for that. He didn't want to scare her off. He hoped she like today's ornament. It was a special on for him to give to her. Each ring had a word on it and he hoped that she would love the words he chose to put on them.

Getting up and ready he figured he would send it to her a little later in the day when he got some things done. So he set off to do just that.

Once he was done it was after lunch time. So he got his owl and sent off the package to the woman he was falling for more and more. He was now starting to picture their children together. What was next the house they would live in? With a smile Draco went back to his day stuff.

Hermione was at Harry's house for Sunday dinner that day when she saw the same owl from yesterday come through the window and land on her lap.

"Who's that from?" Harry and Ginny asked her.

"My secret santa from work." She said with a huge smile.

Harry and Ginny were happy; they could see just how much work Malfoy had put into all of this for her. Especially the way her face lit up when she got it.

"See, he does these ornaments that have things on them. Like today is five golden rings." She said happily. "Look, he has even wrote on them. Love, friendship, compassion, trust and faith." She read off looking at each one.

"Whoever it is, they put a lot of effort into it." Ginny said, smirking and realizing Hermione wasn't paying attention at all.

"Then you push this button and it opens up and inside is what's on the outside and then." She said looking under the love ring. "Is the gift." She said grabbing it.

Harry and Ginny couldn't help but smile as they watched the sister open up the gift from the man they knew would treat her right.

Gasping, Hermione took the necklace out of the box.

"Would you look at this gorgeous necklace?" Hermione squealed taking it out. "It matches the bracelet I got yesterday also." She smiled.

Harry came over and helped her put it on. Yes, Draco was the right man for her he knew it deep down.

"It really is beautiful." He said, smirking at her.

Ginny couldn't help but smile also. They couldn't wait till the end. Draco had told them everything he was doing and they couldn't wait to see her face.

Hermione bid Harry and Ginny goodnight as she went home. She hung the ornament on her tree and stared at it. She couldn't help but smile big and headed to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _Day Six: Six Geese a Laying._

Draco woke up early for once. He couldn't help but just smile. After today he was half way through his Secret Santa to Hermione. And then Christmas morning he couldn't wait for that day. Today's gift was a little different and he hoped she liked it. He had made golden eggs and put honeydukes chocolate in them for her to indulge in. He hoped he picked out the ones she liked. Ginny had helped her pick them out when they went to get the dress for her. With that he finished getting ready grabbed the ornament and headed out the door to work.

It was a very cold December day, he thought as he walked to work today since it was just down the street. He saw kids playing in the snow building snowmen. He caught a glimpse of some of the kids and his heart stopped. That little girl that was playing with her brother looked just like Hermione and he smiled hoping that's what their children would look like if they could make it that far.

Draco arrived at work before anyone else had. He hurried and went into Granger's office and left the ornament on her desk. He looked around and smiled. She had pictures of both muggle and magic alike. He saw a pic of her with her parents and one of her with Harry and Ginny at their wedding. He remembered that day. She looked so beautiful in her cream bridesmaid dress that went down to the floor. Her hair was tamed and he wanted to reach out for those curls. He stood there remembering that day.

" _Hey, Granger," he had said._

" _What do you want, Malfoy?" She glared, looking at Ron who was dancing with Lavender. He had dumped her for that bint._

" _I just wanted to have a dance was all." He said remembering now that Weasley had dumped her for Lavender._

 _He then looked down at her holding out his hand for her hoping she would take it. She thought for a minute and reached up and grabbed his hand. The second she did he knew he didn't want to let go. He held her close and danced around the dance floor._

He was shocked out of his daydream when he heard voices outside. He was just about to walk out when -

"Draco." Hermione said, too shocked to notice she didn't say Malfoy.

"Hermione?" He asked, grinning. He loved the sound of his name on his lips.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked

"Oh um you see… I," He stuttered, out but was saved when she squeaked

"Was this here when you came in?" She asked, picking up the ornament he had put there.

"I wasn't paying attention to it. Sorry." He said, but not sorry at all.

"Oh, I was hoping to see if you saw who it was." She wasn't paying attention and went to open the ornament as she did with all the others. She got a sad face for a minute. On the outside were six geese and on the inside were six geese each with an egg. But no gift.

"Everything okay, Granger?" He asked

"Oh, just I thought there would be a gift." She said glumly.

He then saw that the paper had fallen out so he handed it to her.

"Oh." She said, looking at the paper.

 _On the 6_ _th_ _day of Christmas my Secret Santa gave to me:_

 _Take out the eggs for this one and they will open up._

It had said in Emerald Writing and she squealed.

"Oh, they are in the eggs." She said with a smile.

Draco couldn't help but grin right along with her as he watched he open them up and smile.

"These are all my favorites." She replied to him.

"Well then your secret santa did well." He said, happy with himself.

"Yes, yes he did." She said with a sigh as she popped a candy in her mouth groaning at how good it taste. She just loved Chocolate.

Draco had to hold a groan back from hearing her. He wanted to kiss her so badly and just tell her it was him. With that thought he went and left her office all reason of why he was there forgotten by her.

 _Day Seven: Seven Swans a Swimming_

Draco woke up and went through his normal routine. It was getting harder to give her the gifts without getting caught. Like today. He arrived at the office, but she was already there. So he had to go to his secretary and tell her to give it to her so he wouldn't get caught. He didn't get to see her reaction to the gift that he had given her. Again it wasn't that good of one. He was saving the bigger ones for the last few days of this. But he was proud of what he found. It was the first edition of a book she had loved growing up. Pride and something or other. He had found one and bought it for her hoping that she loved it. Maybe he will have to borrow it from her and read it.

Meanwhile in Hermione's office, she had just had it delivered by Draco's secretary and was puzzled.

"It was left on my desk with a note to give it to you." She said and left.

Hermione went over to it. Today there were seven swans on it and once opened up there was a pond with seven swans in it and a bench with a person sitting on it that looked like her and to the side of her a gift. Hermione grabbed the gift and took it out. She opened and nearly dropped it when she seen it. It was her favorite book of all time. Pride and Prejudice and not just any one but a first copy of one. She couldn't help but smile and jump up and down.

Yes, she thought, who ever her Secret Santa was they knew her well. And now that she was thinking about it the person might be an admire also. She couldn't wait till Christmas Eve when it will be revealed of who it was.

She sat down at her desk, her day a lot better now that she had this book. She opened it up and started reading while eating some of the chocolates from yesterday's gift. She couldn't help but smile. Deep down she really hoped it was Draco. She thought maybe it was after she caught him in her office but then pushed that thought out of her mind. He would never want a person like her anyways. So with that, she dived into her book of Darcy and Lizzy picturing her as Lizzy and Draco as Darcy. Hoping they would get an ending like they did.

Draco was in his office when he heard her squeal and just couldn't help but smile. Yep he had made the right choice for sure.

 _Day Eight: Eight Maids a Milking_

Draco was excited today was a meeting day. So that meant that he could put Hermione's gift where she sat and she would never know. He just hoped she didn't get shy opening in front of the staff. Draco had just put the ornament down where she sat when he was startled.

"What are you doing boss?" Blaise asked

"Putting Hermione's gift where she sits." He said with a smile.

"You are brave to do that." Blaise said, taking his seat.

"I know." Draco smirked as everyone came in.

Hermione was at the back of the group. She got a big smile across her face when she saw the gift where she always sat.

"Oh, do you all mind if I open this now? I am so excited for this." She said in a rush. She found the gift but it was just a piece of paper it read.

 _On the eighth day of Christmas my Secret Santa gave to me._

 _Well I guess I am more of an admirer now. There is not much to this gift this time. I just wanted to write that I am more an admirer than a friend. Something to think on while you wait to see who I am._

That was it. She smiled at that. She was starting to like this person.

Draco couldn't help but smile to see her smile. Only four more days, well five he wasn't going to tell her till Christmas Day. With that the meeting went on and the day went by.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _Day Nine: Nine Ladies Dancing_

Draco woke with a smile on his face. He had only four more days of gift giving and five until he told her it was him. He was nervous and excited at the same time. That he didn't notice he tied his tie crooked and missed a button on his shirt. He just flooed to work. He went into his office took his jacket off and sat down at his desk. He had an owl deliver her gift today; he didn't want to get caught this time. So he just sat at his desk doing work. There was a knock on her door and he looked up and the most beautiful thing was there. Hermione in a red shirt and black skirt, but her shoes were off. He couldn't help but smile. She was wearing the things he had gotten her except the dress. But he just smiled. Standing up.

"How can I help you, Granger?" He asked her, coming around his desk and leaning against it.

"I was just…" She trailed off, looking at him. '' Did you get dressed in the dark today, Malfoy?" She asked, walking towards him and grabbing his shirt. She fixed the top two buttons and was working on his tie, grinning.

"No, I was in a hurry to get to work and was thinking too much, I guess." He said, trying not to moan or blush or give in to her touch even though it was just tying a tie. He was in heaven. And couldn't help the smile. It would be so easy to kiss her right now. But it must wait. Until Christmas Eve, or it would give it away. He was brought out of his thoughts when she finished tying his tie.

"There, all better." She said, putting his tie back in place. Not thinking she went up on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek and walked out.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" He said out loud and ran out his door to her office.

"Granger ." He said walking in, but stopped she had the gift that he did this time for her in her hand and a big smile.

Looking up she smiled. "Malfoy," she said

"What have you got there?" He said, walking close to her.

"Isn't it so beautiful?" She said, holding it up. It was a snowflake necklace that was a pure white as it came. "Will you put it on for me, Malfoy? I want to wear it today." She asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Of course." He said. Taking it from her and pushing her hair to the side. Trying not to shake he did it up for her and moved his hand down her neck, but just a bit. Putting her hair back he came back around her.

"How does it look?" She asked, looking at him

"Beautiful" He breathed out, forgetting why he had come in.

"What did you need?" She asked.

"I don't remember now." He said, blushing. She was a distraction for sure.

"Well okay. Have a good rest of the day." She said, going back to sit at her desk. With a smile as Draco left her office.

He let out a breath he didn't know he had held in. And walked back to his office shutting the door and thinking of the goddess that was driving him nuts. Why did she kiss his cheek?

 _Day Ten: Ten Lords a Leaping_

Draco was all smiles. He hadn't slept well last night because of that kiss Hermione had gave him just wouldn't let him not smile or sleep for that matter. Only three more days of gifts and four till he can tell her. He couldn't wait. He was sitting in his office waiting for her to come for their weekly meeting. He started these meeting just to be with her. He knew all she would tell him, but he thought it a harmless way to be with her. He loved these times. And today he had the ornament on his desk. He was going to tell her it was dropped off and he just kept it to give to her. Today's gift was a special it didn't cost money but it was is grandmother's and wanted her to have it. He just couldn't stop smiling.

"What are you smiling at, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, coming into his office and sitting down.

"Nothing, just thinking that Christmas is coming soon and I am excited." He said, sitting up. "Oh, this was dropped off for you today and I just kept it knew you would be coming in here." He replied, handing it to her.

"Oh thanks, do you mind if I open it?" She asked, hopeful.

"Not at all." .

Hermione looked at the ornament first. It had ten lords on it and inside the same lords but they wear leaping around something. She grabbed it and it resized itself. She opened it and gasped.

Draco couldn't help but smile as he watched her and then her expression. He could tell that she loved it just by her face.

"This is so beautiful. It looks old." She said with a smile. In her hand was the most beautiful hair piece for her hair. It was silver and had purple gemstones in it. It was breathtaking. "I am really falling for this person." She said softly.

"Maybe your secret santa is falling for you too." He smirked.

No,she didn't say that softly. So she blushed instead.

"Well, here are the reports and everything looks good. No bad to report." She said fast. She then stood up and places the report on his desk and left.

Draco couldn't help, but smile. Yes it was going just as he hoped and he couldn't wait to see her face on Christmas Eve with what he got.

"Oh and Malfoy?" She said.

"Yes, Hermione," he replied.

"I will see you at Harry and Ginny's for the party, won't I?" She asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He replied, happy it was the weekend

 _Day Eleven: Eleven Pipers Piping._

Today was Saturday and Draco was getting fidgety with all that was going on. He wasn't going to see Hermione today, but he knew she would love what he got. It was an otter pin for her to wear. He knew it was her Patronus and knew she would love it. _Only one day till Christmas Eve and two until I tell her it was me and give her my speech. God I hope I don't mess that up and that she really is falling for me._ He got up for the day and got all things ready for tomorrow and for Christmas Day. He couldn't wait.

Hermione saw the owl and let it in. She was too excited and just opened it. Inside was an otter pin to wear.

"Well, he must know my Patronus." She said to no one. But all she did was smile. She was hoping tomorrow that at the party he would let her know who he was and if she was right she would be happy. She smiled. She was thinking of that kiss she gave him on the cheek and just smiled. She didn't mean to, but she couldn't help it. The way he was looking at her as she helped him tie his tie and he just looked so amazing so she kissed her cheek. Getting up for the day, she got ready for tomorrow and all the fun stuff.

"I think I will wear that new dress my secret santa gave me along with all the other stuff he has gifted me for this thing." She thought out loud as she went about her day. She was all smiles and couldn't help it. Yes this was a good thing to do for sure. She was so happy she suggested this idea to her co workers and it was looking to be that she was getting what she wanted.

That day went by to slow for either of them both with so much on their mind; they didn't sleep till about midnight, both too nervous about what was going to happen tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _Day Twelve Twelve Drummers Drumming_

It was Christmas Eve and there was snow outside. It looked like a Christmas card that Draco always heard Hermione talk about. He was getting nervous, but excited. Today he would give her the last gift. Well, set it at her spot at the table. Maybe get a kiss in for her before he left. He couldn't tell her not tonight. He was going to do it tomorrow. He found where she lived. He was going to go over and knock on her door and when she came he was going to tell her all. He just hoped she would feel the same when she found out it was him.

With that in his mind. He went about his day making pies. Harry and Ginny had asked him to make an apple pie and a lemon pie. So Draco went about and made his pie. When it was 20 minutes till the party he went and got ready and made sure he had the ornament for her. He was getting very nervous.

He went down and flooed to the Potter's house.

"Well, here goes nothing." He said and next thing he knew he landed in the Potter's fireplace.

"Hey, Malfoy." He heard Ginny say to him.

"Hey ,Ginny." He said, smiling.

"Is that the last gift for her?" She asked.

"Yes, its tickets to the Nutcracker for the day after Christmas." He said, proud.

"Oh, she will love that. She always wanted to go, but never did." Ginny said.

"She is just upstairs getting ready. She stayed the night here." Harry said, coming up to his wife. "Is that the last one?" Harry asked.

"Sure is. I am going to go and put it where she is sitting. Right next to me." He said with a smile.

"I will go let her know you are here." Ginny said, heading up the stairs to get Hermione.

There was a knock on the door of the room she stayed at while at the Potters.

"Come in." She had said.

Ginny opened the door and gasped.

"Hermione, you look beautiful. Is that all from your admirer?" She asked.

"Yes it is. I am nervous. I don't know why, or what I am hoping for." She replied.

"Well, you won't know till tomorrow. So let's go have a good dinner. Draco is here by the way." Ginny said, watching as her face turned red.

"Oh, then let's get down there." Hermione said, a spring in her step.

Draco had stepped out of the kitchen and was standing by the stairs with Harry when the most beautiful thing caught his eye. His mouth went dry and he was having a hard time standing up.

"Breathe, mate, just breathe." Harry said in his ear. He took Ginny's arm and led her to the kitchen.

Hermione had reached the bottom of the stairs.

"You look amazing, Hermione." Draco said close to her ear and taking her hand. He then looked up.

"Mistletoe." They said together.

Oh no they both thought. If they knew magical mistletoe then they had to kiss. They just hoped they didn't mess anything up.

"We have to." Hermione said.

"I know." Draco replied.

He then leaned in and gave her the most wonderful kiss ever. It was slow and full of passion. They both broke away panting.

"That was….." they said together. Just smiling at each other.

They headed into the dining room both smiling big.

"Why are you smiling, both of you?" Harry asked.

"We got caught in mistletoe." They said together.

Draco pulled out Hermione's chair for her and then sat in his.

"Oh, where did this come from?" Hermione asked.

"Don't know, it was here when we came in." Harry and Ginny said.

This was the last one. It was beautiful. She opened it up and inside was. Tickets to The Nutcracker for the day after Christmas. There was a note, she looked down and read it.

 _One the twelfth day of Christmas my True Love gave to me._

 _Yes, my dear Hermione, you read that right. True love. I am completely in love with you. Have been for while. These are tickets for a ballet I knew you wanted to see. I hope you will go with me if you don't freak tomorrow when you find out who I am. Until then I leave you with this. I will always take care of you. I hope this is the start of a future for us._

 _Yours:_

 _Your Admirer._

Hermione couldn't help but cry. Those words had touched her so much. And the only people that knew about her wanting to see The Nutcracker where her parents and Harry and Ginny. So she knew that the person had to know them too. She was starting to feel like she did know but didn't want to get her hopes up about it. What if it wasn't Draco and it was Blaise, or something? With that Hermione put the stuff in a safe place. She looked up.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Draco asked, taking her hand.

"I am good. I am so happy. Who ever this is I can't wait to see them and tell them I feel the same way." She said wiping her tears.

Draco froze. She felt the same way as he did. He couldn't help but smile. This was going to work out just fine. He gave her hand another squeeze and set off to fill his and her plate.

It was such a fun night after dinner they all just sat and talked. When the clock struck 11pm Draco and Hermione both decided it was time to go home. They said goodbye to Harry and Ginny. Then they walked out the door. At the point where the wards ended they stopped.

"That was a fun dinner." Draco said, touching her face.

"I have a fun time too." Hermione replied, leaning into his hand.

This felt so right. Why couldn't it be morning. Draco quickly pecked her on the cheek and apparated away to his flat. Leaving Hermione to be stunned as she apperated away herself. Both not knowing the other was thinking the same thing as the other was.

Christmas Day

Draco woke up with a smile on his face and a spring in his step. Today was the day he was going to tell Hermione that he was the one that did that all for her. He couldn't wait. He got up and dressed in a emerald green button up shirt with black pants and shoes. He smiled as he grabbed her Christmas present hopefully she will take it. With that he apparated away to her street. Heading to the door he raised his hand took a breath and knocked.

Hermione was just getting up when she heard the knock at her door.

"Who could that be at this hour?" She wondered, getting out of bed in her red spaghetti strap shirt and snowflake pants. Opening the door, she was shocked.

"Draco!" She exclaimed. "What do I owe this visit at 7am to my house?" She said smiling, but then realizing what she had on.

Draco stepped into her house and shut the door.

"I will be right back, just need to…." She was cut off by Draco pulling her in to him

"You look fine, Hermione, just fine." He said, kissing her lips.

She was kissing him back as he deepened the kiss. This felt so right to them both. But all too soon he pulled away.

"What was that for?" She asked him.

"Well you see the thing is…" He said, blushing. "Can we go sit over here on the couch?" He asked leading her over there.

"Well?" She asked, looking at him.

He took her hand in his.

"Hermione, here." He said handing her a piece of paper. "Read this first."

 _She took the paper from her and read._

 _Hermione,_

 _I am your Secret Santa. Well I guess, admirer would be a better thing. I was so happy when I got your name that I knew just what to do. So I started courting you in a way. You just didn't know. I have been in love with you for awhile now. I think it started in 4_ _th_ _year for the Yule ball. But I couldn't let on about it. You know why. So I watched from afar. Then you applied to work in my father's company to help with a lot of stuff I couldn't do. Well, from there I fell hard and fast. So when I got your name I knew what to do. Harry and Ginny helped me a lot. Ginny picked out the dress. Harry told me about the Nutcracker and they both gave an opinion on the jewelry. They both even gave and input on how to make the ornaments I did. That was a lot of fun to do. I am so happy you liked them so much. I was so scared you wouldn't like them at all. I always get so tongue tied around you. Then that day you kissed my cheek, I knew we had something. But I didn't want to get my hopes up. I started this last 12 days picturing you as my bride beside me in all that we do. Working together and being a team. Then I started to picture our kids. They have my hair color, but your curls. One has my eyes, the boy, and the girl your eyes. They are going to be heart breakers for sure. We will have two of each. I can see them so clearly when I look at you. Then you had me put that necklace on you and I wanted to take you in my arms then. But knew I couldn't. You have no clue what you do to me. I can't breathe when you are not around. I can't think when you are near to me. I just know I love you. Then yesterday at Harry and Ginny's I pictured our house. A little 3 story house in the country. With a back garden. I would build a treehouse for the kids. With a swing you name it (yes I have been thinking muggle stuff). But there is one thing missing. So will you Hermione….._

At this Hermione looked up. Draco was on one knee with a box in his hand opened to reveal the most beautiful ring ever. It was rose gold princess cut diamond and it had each of their birthstone on either side of a pure white diamond.

"Will you let me court you with the promise to be my wife till my last breath." Draco asked, holding his breath. "The ring was my grandmothers. She made it so you can take the stones out and replace them with what matches the one I ask to marry." He said.

Hermione just started crying then replied. "Yes, Draco Malfoy, I will promise to marry you." She said, kissing him hard.

This was the best Christmas either of the could ask for.

"You make me so happy, Hermione." Draco said kissing her again.

The day that Draco Malfoy drew her name was the best day of his life. He couldn't wait to start their life together.

The End.


End file.
